


A day in the snow

by Jazzy_J_Wolf



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: A friendly talk, Other, Snow Day, Zim and Dib friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-13
Updated: 2016-05-13
Packaged: 2018-06-08 04:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6838537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_J_Wolf/pseuds/Jazzy_J_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zim is out in the snow, when Dib attacks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A day in the snow

Zim sat as he watched a group of humans walk past. Some were holding hands, and some were doing that weird hug walk thing. A couple times two humans would stop and kiss, Zim stuck out his tongue in disgust when they did this. Zim didn't really understand why the humans were so touchy feely, on Irk the only reason to touch another was to shake hand, or to push somebody out of the way. Even on Foodcourtia the only time Zim saw people touched was when they were chocking on the food, or holding their offspring. As Tak turned out to be Irken, Zim still needed to learn about the ways humans showed affective, but the more he watched the more disgusted he became.

"Revolting humans, all of this will stop when I rule...FOR I AM ZIM!"

A small snow flake found its way onto Zim's face, whipping it away Zim looked up to the sky. It had began to snow again.

"HEY ZIM!"

Zim looked down just in time to have a snowball hit him square in the face.

"Hahaha"

Zim stayed still for a moment, simply listing to the laughter. He knew that laugh, it was the Dib's. Finally standing up Zim shook off the snow, and began to walk over to Dib. He Bent down as he walked, scooping up snow in his claw like hands. Dib continued to laugh not paying attention to what the small alien was doing. Dib stopped laughing once he felt Zim's hand grab him, and a snowball being shoved down his top. Pushing Dib to the ground, Zim laughed maniacally as he watched Dib squirmed to get the snow out of his top.

"Hahaha, YES VICTORY, VICTORY FOR ZIM!"

Zim stood in his victory pose, as he gloated. Dib noticed that Zim was distracted and quickly kicked at his left leg causing him to fall face first into the snow.

"You sure about that Zim?"

Dib laughed a little at the sight of steam coming from Zim's mouth. Zim quickly spat out the snow and stuck out his tongue, the steam slowly stopped and Zim was able to talk once more.

"You'll pay for that Dib-stink"

Zim had been stuck on planet Earth for three years now. After being burned some many times by the Earth's weather and food, Zim had just gotten use to the pain, sure it stung but he could put up with it. A mixture of Earth's atomise and food (that Gir forced him to eat, most of the time), had somehow made Zim grow a little bit taller. Dib had grown as well, he was now much taller than his alien foe, and didn't really see him as much of a threat any more, as he did when he was younger. It had been nearly a whole year now since Zim was last able to get in contact with his all mighty Tallest. Zim simply past this off as the armada being at the other side of the universe. It annoyed him but there was nothing he could do.

"Hey Dib-pig, why do some humans wear golden hopes?"

"Golden hopes?"

Dib rolled over onto his stomach to see what Zim was talking about. A man and a woman sat on a bench talking to each and holding hands, Dib noticed the couple had wedding rings on and assumed that this was what Zim was talking about.

"There called wedding rings Zim"

"Wedding? What's a wedding?"

Dib and Zim had become relatively friendly towards one another, after the membrane and son thing (This be a bad reference to mopiness of doom). Realising that their lives would be boring without each other, Dib and Zim made a pack to not kill each other. Dib stopped trying to dissect Zim, and Zim stopped trying to destroy Dib. The two would hurt or even badly wound the each other, but death would never find its way to either of them. Dib had changed in these three years, he had cooled down with all his talk of paranormal stuff, he still proceed it, he just stopped talking about it at school. Zim had changed as well, to fit in more Zim had begun to wear human cloths and had changed his wigs style.

"So these rings, their a symbol of love and trust?"

"Yep, some people say that they are a sign of no longer being alone"

Zim looked over to Dib who seemed somewhat sadden by what he was saying. Dib didn't really talk to anyone any more expect his family and Zim, It crept Zim out a little, the way the humans can change how they act and what they do in a matter of seconds. Dib rolled over onto his back once more, allowing the snow to fall onto his face. Zim stood up and brushed away the snow.

"I will never understand your kind Dib-Worm"

"Ha, I guess that makes us the superior species"

Zim held his gut as he began to laugh.

"Oh come on, if I the amazing Zim can't figure out your species, then they must not be that great"

"Sure Zim whatever you say"

Zim was about to speak but stop, his arms drop to his sides from sure shock at what we saw.

"What in the name of Irk"

Dib sat up intrigued by what Zim was seeing. Standing up, Dib saw Gir walking at the other end of the park with two tall women, wearing red dress's. Dib couldn't help but laugh, Zim's evil robot dog thing, could get more girls then him and Zim combined. Zim finally snapped out of his trance and began to rub his head.

"Ok, I think I've had enough for today"

Zim turned away and started his journey home, while Dib had fallen to the ground again, still laughing.


End file.
